When myths clash
by sackofpotatos
Summary: What happens when Kusanagi Godou, the seventh campione, is thrown into the world of Percy Jackson while kronos is attacking Olympus? What will change? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The arrival of the seventh campione.

Disclaimer I do not own campione or the percy jackson series.

It was a fine and hot afternoon immediately after Godou, who was still part of the going home early club, was walking of the girls accompanied him as they had matters to attend Godou was walking home, he saw a portal in the middle of the walkway."How similar it looks like to the ones that madame Aisha makes...Wait a minute..." Before Godou could react though, the portal sucked him in and he blacked out.

Godou woke up in some candy bar shop, he had no idea where he was but the one thing he realised was that everybody in the shop was asleep even though it was in the authority or power of a heretic god was the one thing he could , he heard a roar of a dragon, unable to leave it alone for fear it might harm the lives of many,he rushed out of the candy shop and followed the voice to the dragons location.

Meanwhile, Percy Jackson was not having a good time. The drakon was impossible to defeat with scales so hard that physical attacks did not even scratch the he felt that all hope was lost he heard a shrill scream(shout)."ARES!' as the girl charged into battle with the rest of the cabin following her Ares cabin immediately started to engage the drakon and things were looking up until Percy realised that she wasnt Clarisse so he immediately said "No, wait!".It was too late though, the drakon spat poison into her girl screamed and fell of her managed to stab his sword in between the drakons scales but it threw him away like it was the drakon stopped, and it stared at a boy walking towards it, showing signs of boy was around 16 years of age with black hair and black eyes, he looked asian and had a very troubled look on his face, as if thinking about something.

Meanwhile, Godou approached the drakon still thinking about how to get rid of it without causing collateral damage as most of the citizens are also noticed many teenage demigods however the drakon took boar could certainly finish it off as it did fit the condition of a big target but it would most likely trample the whole city as he did not have full reign over him... YET. That left the other incarnations that did not cause extreme then, the drakon stopped rampaging and looked at Godou with fear in its eyes. However, despite the unexplainable fear that the drakon felt, it still charged at him without hesitation.

Condition immediately activated the bull incarnation, one that would give him extreme strength but could only be used against a strong enemy, used his two hands to close the jaw of the dragon the prevent it from spitting posion before grabbing it and slamming on the ground, creating a small teenage demigods look wide eyed at him, faces full of shock and surprise. It was only now then did Godou notice the monsters attacking the demigods, they all looked wide eyed at him."Perfect.." Godou thought to himself as an idea came to his mind.

If Percy thought that closing the jaws of that drakon was an impossible feat for even a demigod, he was shocked. However, what shocked him even more was what the boy did grabbed the drakon and swung it at the monsters like a baseball bat. The monster flew everywhere until they retreated behind a dracaenae shield wall. Godou dropped the drakon, now most likely dead as he walked towards the group of he got there however, he was intercepted by a aimed a bow at Godou's face and said "Who or what are you?".

A.N.

Heres my first chapter and story hope you like it! Review and like :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yesssss and this is the second chapter of my newly made story which is mostly here to kill some time and entertain a few fans!

Chapter two: When campione meets non heretical god?

Godou sighed as looked at the arrow aimed at his doubt that this centaur was a great shot looking at his stance and how he handle the bow."I am the seventh campione, the god slayer of the east, Kusanagi Godou. Does that ring any bells?"."A campione? What is that boy?" Chiron asked while putting away his sighed before clearing his throat, ready to recite the meaning of the word campione."_A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!_ "

The centaur frowned and looked at the boy in front of him."Godslayer? There is no such thing, gods are immortal boy are you thinking straight?"Godou frowned, 'Gods were immortal here?' he thought to himself."Believe what you want anyways im stuck here until my friends help me get out of this dimension".

After brief introductions and learning a fair bit of learning about this new world, Godou mentally reviewed some notes in his only greek gods exists in this world, they have affairs which lead to them having children and they are called are hunted by monsters so they come to a place called halfblood camp where they are grouped into cabins according to the godly parents. That very same cabin's population was also dont here fighting monsters.

After all that, he followed percy and his gang up the elevator to olympus. On their way up, Percy asked him."So Godou, did you leave anybody behind when you came here?" That question left Godou thinking for abit before he replied " Four very important... girls..."."Woah so you have a harem?!" Grover asked excitedly. Before he could answer though, the elevator saved him. The doors opened with a 'Ding' sound as the four walked making their way to the throne room, Godou walked away and said that he wanted to look around. The trio gave him awkward stares but left him nontheless.

After exploring the place alittle, he entered the throne room shortly after the trio left. The moment he entered however, he saw the goddess of the hearth frowning at him, there were signs of anxiety or fear as she said "How can a mortal like you wield powers that surpass the power of every olympian added together?!" Godou simply replied "That is because i am from a different dimension. Fear not though as despite the gods in my dimension, you guys arent as bad so im offering my assistance in this war." Then Godou took one last look around before leaving the throne room and walking to the elevators, leaving the goddess of the hearth frowning in response.

And thats the end of chapter two. I wrote it after one as i was too bored so yeahhhh. Now for abit of lore and interesting information that i made up. The reason that Godou is stronger than all of the gods is because of the mythologhy settings. Take Athena from campione and Athena from percy jackson. The Athena in campione possesses the same power from her greek aspect as well as combines it with her earth goddess aspect which makes her more powerful from her 'greek only' counterpart and if Godou could win against the Athena in campione then he most certainly be able to defeat her greek sword incarnation's conditions are also lower as Godou only needs to learn about their greek aspect to sever their how long i can keep this crossover going. Well rate and review! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fight

Disclaimer i dont own the percy jackson series or campione. :D

A.N

Well heres another chapter and yeah i noticed something. Whenever i upload something on this website some words go missing so yeah, but you should be able to piece everything together right?Well lets get into it. :D

As Godou left the throne room, he began thinking to himself. Kronos had 3 known authorities that he learned from the demigods. The first would be his weapon, the scythe, it was basically a blade meant for the god, no wait, titan. The second would be his power to slow down time which could prove to be a problem and the third would be the curse/blessing of Achilles (might have spelled him wrongly or misttok him :P). The scythe wasnt a big deal as he had faced Athena before and she used a scythe but the other two would be a problem. There was also the problem of knowledge, which, because of the lack of his 4 important girls, could not be thinking however, was rudely interupted by a man with golden eyes walking towards him.

"Out of the way child of man, or suffer the same fate as the ones who tried to stop me." was what he said. "No i cant let you wreck havoc and do whatever you please. However im a pacifist and if you leave that boys body and go back to where you once were there will be no need for me to kill you and the boy." Godou replied. Although Godou dearly wanted to save the boy, he knew that it was impossible. In order to beat an immortal being, he would have to use his full power to win which would destroy the boy's body... along with his soul. "Dost thee actually think that a mortal like thyself can win against oneself?Thou art naive, to be thinking that everything can be accomplished through willpower alone. Enough talk, i shall simply slay thee for standing in one's way before moving on." Thus, the battle began.

Kronos came down with a slash which immediately cleared the conditions for the bull. Godou activated it and pushed Kronos's scythe away. The force that Godou used in the push was so strong that he pushed kronos back. "Oh? Thou art no ordinary mortal art thee? Whose son art thou? To grant such ridiculous strength?" was Kronos response to Godou's attack. Godou gave no response towards his foe's comment and began picking things around his location and throwing it at the titan. Kronos simply sliced all the projectiles thrown by Godou with an amused look. "Is that all that thou can do? If thats all then thou can never hope to beat oneself." Godou gave no response but he knew that the titan was right. He was running out of things to throw and the titan did not seem to be affected in any way. He needed a game changer before things got serious, he needed the Sword incarnation, however he had no way to acquire the knowledge. He knew that the group of demigods were observing him by the bridge but there was no guarentee that they knew the history of the titan king. They also did not know how to use the instruction magic. As he was thinking thinking, a familiar voice came into his mind. "Art thou in trouble without thy companions? What a shame god slayer, but seeing as how thou defeated perseus i shalt show you the true extent of ones gift.

Heretic Athena. That was the voice that Godou heard and immediately recognised. "What are you doing here?! Arent you supposed to be dead?". Godou replied"Kusanagi Godou, Gods cannot be slain permenantly, they can only be sent away for a set amount of time. But enough talk Kusanagi Godou, thou art truly lucky, to make oneself help thee use the gift that oneself hast given thou."

Just before he could reply though, his head suddenly ached immensly, so much that he dropped the stone tile that he was holding on to. However, all of a sudden, all the knowledge of kronos's greek aspect was revealed to him. 'So Athena's gift wasnt just the black sword of destruction huh, turns out it could also give me knowledge about gods.' thought Godou. "Use oneselfs power wisely Kusanagi Godou." was the words Athena said before her consciousness disappeared from his mind.

Godou smiled, with that, the forging of the sword was finished. The real battle begins a flashing golden sword, Godou began to chant. "Heed the power of my words, let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of this incantation, for strength is ever victorious, for strength is the asnwer to all things."

"Oh?" Kronos said as golden swords began materialising and hovering in the air. "Kronos, he was the son of Gaia and Ouranos, he was the titan king, the lord of time and the father of the gods, however one day, he stole his fathers scythe, slicing him to pieces under his mothers influence!" Godou said as he powered up the spell words of the sword and sent it at Kronos. The titan merely frowned as he blocked the swords with his scythe before encasing Godou in time, trying to freeze him, however the swords surrounded Godou and broke of the power. "As the father of gods, he ate all his children, in hopes of preventing a rebellion, however his wife, Reah, gave him a rock instead of baby Zeus to save him!" Godou chanted as kronos used his time authority to slow the swords that were flying at him, unable to completely freeze them due to the swords power. "Thou art not mortal nor demigod... What art thou...?" Godou ignored the titan as he walked towards him chanting " Soon after, Zeus took his father, Kronos, scythe and sliced him apart, therefore saving the other gods that were eaten and ushering a new age!". Godou finished powering up his sword before bringing it in a downwards slash. Kronos blocked with his scythe and after a mintue of struggling, Godou sliced through the scythe and hit kronos's body despite the curse of achilles.

The swords disappeared, leaving the two opponents facing each other. "Hmm. It seems that thou hast severed oneselfs power over the time, but this fight is not over!" Godou knew that simply using the sword was not enough and he still needed to finish it while Kronos has the curse of achilles so he had already prepared a plan for it. Godou pointed at the eastern sky while imagining a brilliant white horse from the sun. This was verethragna's third incarnation, the stallion. It was a spear of light from the sun used to punish sinners. So the condition for activating it was to use it against a sinner who has brought suffering to the people. Kronos, apparently fulfilled that condition. Godou started chanting but before he could start, Kronos charged towards him with his scythe bearing down on him. Percy rushed in to intercept that strike before saying "You wanna chant something then do it fast!". So as Percy was buying time for Godou, he began chanting "For victory hasten before me! Oh immortal sun, i beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion, horse that moveth with godlike and wondorous grace, bring forth the halo of thy master!" The sun which had already set was rising in the eastern sky before a horse came racing down.

Meanwhile...

Apollo looked behind him, the already set sun was rising yet again, with an unfamiliar horse that does not belong to him pulling it. He frowned and only looked with suspicion for he was the only sun god who should be bringing the sun. But he had no time for that as he resumed the fight against his enemy, thypon.

The stallion crashed into kronos, burning his entire body up and leaving only a big crater where he once was. Annabeth broke down and cried while Percy went over to comfort her. Soon the gods came storming into olympus to see an asian boy with black hair and eyes as well as Percy and his crew.

A.N

Thats the end of chapter two, i wrote quite alot compared to my previous chapters but i had quite abit to write about. Next chap probably wont have much or any action in it and im still thinking on how to develop this so ideas would be nice. Well review and follow if you liked my first fanfic. Until next time. Bye :D


End file.
